Come What May
by VictoriaPontmercy
Summary: In which Hux is to marry a stranger and gets more than he bargains for. OCxHux OCxPoe
1. Chapter One

She was a lady, that much was for sure. A young woman of such astounding beauty and regal stock was destined to attract the attention of the galaxy's finest luminaries. After all, what sane man would deny the opportunity of obtaining such a gem as his wife? With skin as fair as a winter's day, endless tresses of raven hair, and the sole heir of the famed Torsin fortune, by the time she was of marriageable age, her name had been blasted around the galaxy, reaching the ears of every First Order tyrant.

Ayessa Torsin.

And it was these qualities that brought Ayessa to the attention of General Hux of the First Order himself.

* * *

Ayessa had always known she was not like the others. The Torsin family had always been one of grandeur and it was no secret that the fortune the family owned dwarfed the comparatively miniscule riches of all other households that resided upon the planet of Iotis, but she felt that this boundary was one she was easily able to overcome. It was something else that made her feel isolated.

Never in her life had Ayessa known kindness or compassion from someone other than her mother, who was an empty shell of a person, seemingly due to her years of living side-by-side with the ruthless Abraxis Torsin, her father. Perhaps it was the harsh environment her father had forced upon their family that made Ayessa feel so isolated. Was there any affection in any of the other families?

From the moment she had shown the earliest signs of not only beauty, but intelligence too, Abraxis had been eager to arrange her betrothal to, if fortune was on his side, a First Order official that he could leach off of. Ayessa was barely past her seventeenth year when she was officially promised to another. The General of the First Order.

Abraxis was regarded as a cold, vicious man devoid of any human emotion. It was clear to Ayessa on the day she learned of her engagement that these rumours were simply uneducated. It was strange to see her father bright-eyed with a smile on his face as he ushered her into his study, guiding her to the hologram of a pale, red-headed man at least four years her senior, if not more.

"Ayessa," Abraxis had whispered in her ear, his hands clamped down firmly on her shoulders, "This is the man to whom you are to be wed – General Hux." She remembered as the General's eyes scrutinised her as she did the same in return, trying her hardest to keep her emotions in check whilst simultaneously hiding her attraction.

That night, Ayessa wept.

* * *

Six years passed and Ayessa had aged to perfection, like a fine wine maturing. She was divine and no doubt General Hux would boast about his beautiful wife to all of his officers. Of course Ayessa was aware of the lack of influence she had of her own life and it was no something she was content with. She wasn't an ornament to be admired, as everyone seemed to believe. Living solely for the purpose of bearing the General's heirs was not a thought Ayessa was comfortable with. She longed for empowerment and she counted on her fiancée not diminishing these hopes.

Throughout the years of her engagement, Ayessa could get no rest. A glistening ring sat upon her ring finger, polished to perfection, a constant reminder of her fate. It had been sent to her by her fiancé no more than three days after the arrangement was finalised. In the six years it sat upon her finger, it had not once tarnished or lost its gleam. Her maid had advised her that it had cost a princely fee, from what she had heard.

Despite monotonous semi-annual hologram meetings with her fiancée, more often than not overseen by Abraxis Torsin, Ayessa could not remain loyal to Hux. She just prayed no-one ever discovered her secret.

She was due to be wed to him two years previous, but advances in schemes of the First Order had postponed the marriage – to Ayessa's great relief. It was six years after the engagement when the wedding day finally came.

The first time Ayessa met her fiancé in the flesh was the day she was to be wed. In the doorway of the dining room he stood, blocking Ayessa's exit, hands folded behind his back as he regarded her with a blank expression. Simultaneously, Ayessa took in the man before her. The General's face was unreadable, but as his eyes raked over her body, she noticed the unmistakable gleam of fascination and lust.

Ayessa continued to sneer at her intended as he pondered over what to say. "Ayessa Torsin." The General's voice was cold and unwelcoming, official. His eyes flickered down to her hand where her engagement ring sat proudly, yet even jewels such as that could not compare to such a gem as Ayessa. The General swelled with pride, this woman was sublime and she was to be his.

"General," Ayessa responded curtly, her hand settling on her stomach. They stared at each other, the General too captivated to form a cohesive sentence and Ayessa too repulsed to talk to him. Every cell in her body screamed at her to run, leave this place and find the Resistance, get shelter and safety. "If you don't mind, I must prepare."

The General nodded, rotating her body so as to allow room for Ayessa to pass. Ayessa held her chin up as she passed him. As she was about to let out a sigh of relief, she felt a hand on her waist and breath at her ear. "I look forwards to tonight, my dear." And then he let her go.

* * *

The white dress felt incredibly heavy, a royal train behind her embellished with hundreds of flowers, a sheer veil covered her face and hair and she felt as if it was her only protection from the monster that was Armitage Hux. What was once a dress she had fantasised about wearing, now felt like a cage – imprisoning her.

The hall where the wedding was being held was incredibly sombre, Ayessa noted. There were a few colleagues of Hux's, or rather his employees; there were numerous Stormtroopers armed with chrome blasters; and there was the infamous Kylo Ren seated in the front. Ayessa took of notice of the multiple men and women sat with her family who she had yet to meet. No doubt her father invited them in order to boast about his new alliance.

The wedding was professional, militaristic and with little sentiment. Hux's eyes feasted on her, drinking in her striking beauty as if she were a delicacy. He lifted her veil and pressed his lips to hers, securing her fate as a married woman. His lips weren't dry as Ayessa had anticipated, and were smooth and gentle. Yet there was a subtle force behind them reminding her that they were one, and always would be. He took her in his arms, his lips parting from hers as he clasped her hand in his slender fingers. Looking into the eyes of such a monster, Ayessa realised what she wanted. Looking into the eyes of a monster, Ayessa swore to bring down the First Order.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, plot lines or locations. Only Ayessa and her family are of my own creation. (This is the only time I am putting this.)**


	2. Chapter Two

The Finaliser was an unwelcoming vessel and in the two weeks of Ayessa's marriage she had no care to adjust herself to her new surroundings despite her husband's insistence. She despised all those on board, including her husband. Ayessa had no idea how she was going to bring down the First Order if she didn't familiarise herself with it from the inside.

Sighing, Ayessa sat up as she realised that if she wanted to destroy the First Order, she would have to start by building a relationship with her husband. And before all, even destroying the First Order, she wanted to be off of the ship – which is why she left to harass her husband.

* * *

Armitage was in a meeting discussing a new scheme with his officers when he received an unexpected visit from his wife. He saw her in the doorway, flustered as she realised she had just walked in on a room full of First Order officials. Her mouth opened and closed for a moment – she was hesitating. Armitage studied her as her cheeks brightened with a pink glaze as she smoothed her dress down with the palms of her hands. Then she straightened her posture and aimed her eye at Armitage. She lifted her chin as she strode, barefoot, towards Armitage who was standing at the far corner of the table, leaning over designs for the super-weapon.

Ayessa stopped in front of him, completely calm and with an air of confidence. Armitage swelled with pride. This beauty was his wife, strong and capable. He looked forwards to when she would one day bare his children, his heirs. Back to the situation at hand, Armitage looked at his wife, waiting for her to speak.

"I want to leave the ship," was Ayessa's command. Armitage's upper lip curled at her, what did she mean? Did she want to leave him? He stared, dumbfounded, at Ayessa until she decided she had had enough of his derangement. "I want to get off of this forsaken ship. Preferably to another galaxy, but just a nearby planet will do. Anywhere away from you."

Armitage's sneer remained as he disregarded his wife's requests. "Go back to our room," he waved her off, turning back to the officers who were watching with mild curiosity. Ayessa's eye twitched as her husband dismissed her. Narrowing her eyes, she leant forwards and clasped his wrist, pulling him back to her.

"Answer me, Armitage!" Ayessa's nostrils flared with anger as her nails dug into his skin through his jacket. Armitage was fuming. Not only did his wife have the gall to interrupt his meeting, she also had the nerves to address him as such in front of his officers. "I'm fed up of this ship."

"I won't have this, return at once to our room," Armitage demanded, returning Ayessa's glare. His other hand ripped Ayessa's hand from his arm, applying the same pressure on her delicate wrist as she had on him. Even through all this, Armitage couldn't help but acknowledge how exquisite she was, even when angry.

He released her from his hold. Everything in Ayessa's mind and gut told her to obey her husband and resume this conversation later, but Ayessa was not so feeble minded. "I may be your wife, but that does not warrant your insolence," Ayessa shot back, turning her back on him and leaving the room. Armitage hoped that she would return to his room but he doubted she would. His head pounded, that woman was headache inducing. He almost regretting marrying her. Almost.

* * *

Armitage found her in their room when he had finished his duties. There she was, clad in the finest silk, awaiting his return. Armitage could almost imagine her as his loving wife, eager for his return each night. In that moment, Armitage could see the woman he had waited years to be with and the mother of his children. He could see her as more than just the wife of a First Order General. A woman with so much potential.

Ayessa sat with her back turned to him by the fireplace. The warmth of the fire heated up her cheeks and if she closed her eyes, she could picture herself back in her home with her mother on a chilly winter night. She was so far into her daze that she failed to register the _whoosh_ of the opening door or the rustle of the General removing his coat and gloves, nor the harsh footsteps of the General's boots as he approached her from behind.

It was only when the General decided to be intimate that Ayessa realised she was no longer alone. Armitage's head was buried on the crook of her neck by the time Ayessa noticed him, his soft lips making contact with the smooth skin of her neck. Ayessa knew it was bad, even sinful, but she couldn't help herself as she rotated her neck so as to allow him better access and leant her head back. For so long she had been deprived of all intimate or sexual contact, she craved this. Of course it was only her to blame. If she had been desperate enough, Armitage would have happily fulfilled her desires.

Armitage stretched a hand down the length of her body, his fingers itching down her thigh and clasping her hand which was resting on it. His lips delivered kisses along the arch of her neck and up the base of her throat to her jaw.

"Do you recall our first night together?" the raspy voice of the General whispered in her ear. "You were beautiful, so beautiful..." So engrossed in the moment, it had taken Ayessa too long to come to her senses. She froze. What must Armitage think of her now? Some promiscuous and shameless harlot?

Armitage must have noticed her hesitation and he paused in his affections. Ayessa snapped her eyes open, pushing herself from the armchair she had been sitting in. She spun on her heel, eyeing her husband warily. She had meant to discuss with him her living arrangements (she wanted to get off of the ship, to where, she didn't care; even if it was just the General's villa on a nearby planet) but now she was too beside herself to care.

"I'm going to bed," Ayessa announced. Armitage, like an excited puppy, rose from where he had been leaning over her chair. Ayessa rolled her eyes. She turned and made her way into their bedroom, she paused in her stride and, without turning back to him, she said, "Don't follow me."

* * *

 **Thanks for the support so far. It's been great seeing the follow and favourite count going up. Chapters are going to be around this length until I figure out whatever it is that I am doing with this story, until then I'm open for suggestions :) Also please, please leave reviews because they keep me inspired to write and I'm more likely to update sooner if I have support, thanks :)**


	3. Chapter Three

Armitage reluctantly spent the rest of the night on the sofa, a glass of liquor in his hand as he contemplated his relationship with his wife. When he had finalised their engagement, he was ecstatic. Working as one of the primary leaders of the First Order, the young General barely had any time to himself and thus no time to find and court a wife. In the beginning, Snoke had doubted him. Armitage was only a man of twenty-one, showing his worth to the First Order from an extremely young age, and Snoke worried that he would be easily distracted. He had only just come into the title of General and many of his officers doubted that he was fit for the role. It was Snoke who had suggested that he find a source of stability in his life, a wife from a noble family would suit him well.

And so Armitage did as he was told. Delving through old files of his father's, Armitage found a man by the name of Abraxis Torsin. He was greedy, vulgar, wealthy, and most of all, he had a daughter. Had Armitage felt guilty when he pursued this girl? Yes. Did he regret it? Not until now. The first time he ever met his future bride was when he was discussing plans with Abraxis, when a very intoxicated, eighteen-year-old Ayessa waltzed into her father's office. Where she had been, or with whom, Armitage knew not to this day. Ayessa took once glance at the General and spilled out all of her discontent. As he recalled, Ayessa had referred to him as the 'red-headed brat' who had 'at last found the guts to visit her'. With the amount of alcohol in her system, it came as no surprise to Armitage that she had forgotten the ordeal.

It goes without saying that her father was furious. Abraxis had taken hold of his daughter's wrist in a firm grip and stormed out of the room. He came back a few minutes later without his daughter and apologising profusely. That was the last Armitage saw of Ayessa until their wedding day, aside from their meetings via hologram – the incident was never brought up. To this day he was curious of what had happened that night.

When he woke up in the morning, his wife was gone. Panic immediately set in Armitage until he realised that she had no where to go. But if that was the case, where was she? As much as Armitage wished to go find her, he had other duties to fulfil. "Later," he decided, murmuring to himself. It was later that he would answer her requests and hopefully come to an agreement that would satisfy him.

Armitage donned his First Order insignia and left his room, leaving it unlocked in hopes that Ayessa would return. He found himself acquiring a soft spot for the girl, slowly, he found himself admiring her backbone and will. Nevertheless, he still wouldn't stand for her disrespecting him in front of all of his lieutenants.

Armitage shook his head as walked to the control room. "General!" a lieutenant saluted Armitage as he assumed his position in the centre of the room, "We believe we may have a clue as to the whereabouts of the Resistance." Armitage perked at this information, at last he may have an outlet for his frustration. With any luck, he would be able charge up the weapon. Then the Resistance would be no more.

"Where is your lovely wife today? She made quite the scene yesterday," a distorted voice came from behind Armitage. Armitage's expression immediately became sour and his upper lip curled.

"My wife does not concern you, Ren," Armitage replied, adjusting his footing. He did not trust Kylo, he did not question his loyalty to the First Order, but he did question whether or not the Knight of Ren could be trusted around his wife. "And just to entertain your puerile mind, she is currently in bed in my chambers." Hux couldn't have Ren knowing that his wife was missing.

"Poor thing, she must find it quite tiresome being cooped up in that room of yours, alone, for days on end," Kylo taunted, not meeting Hux's angry eyes.

"What are you insinuating, _Ren_?" the red-headed General spat, possessiveness taking over.

"Nothing, _General_ ," Kylo smirked behind his mask. The General's lip remained curled as he narrowed his eyes at Kylo. "To more serious matters, I am here to inform you that I have captured a pilot from the Resistance – the best, I've heard. I shall be questioning him when he wakes up." The General nodded, managing to be at least civil with Ren, and departed.

* * *

Ayessa had simply been curious. Irritation had been gnawing away at her mind for days and she needed something to do. As soon as the morning came – not that she'd be able to tell – Ayessa left her chambers. As she was leaving, she stopped for a moment to examine her sleeping husband. His face was peaceful and relaxed, nothing like she had seen of him before.

What struck Ayessa was how vulnerable he was in this state of slumber. In this moment, Ayessa held his life in her hands, or so she thought. Should she wish to, she could suffocate him – with her hands or a cushion – or she could cause him grave injury with shards of the ornate glass he held in his hand.

Then she would be free.

But Ayessa could not. She was not bloodthirsty, she would not succumb to her inner thoughts and emotions. Killing the General of the First Order would put a bounty on her head – if she wasn't captured beforehand – and she could never take the life of another. Not even a man she considered her enemy.

Ayessa didn't expect to be stared at when she left her room. Was it because she was a new face? Because she wore brighter clothes than most? Was it because she was barefoot? Were people simply curious about the General's wife? Either way, Ayessa wasn't accustomed to the attention she was getting.

She ended up in a large room with a number of officers, mainly lieutenants and sergeants she guessed. Many of them saluted her but none attempted conversation with her. Ayessa was left wondering what her aim was on this venture. Her thoughts were interrupted when a picture flickered from the holoprojector aimed at the wall. Ayessa took a step back when she saw her husband's face staring down at her, stern as ever and seemingly glaring at her.

Then he began talking, "Good-morning all," well that was more grace than he had ever shown her, "Advances in the build of Starkiller Base have allowed us to finally charge the weapon. From 0400 hours on Thursday, selected personnel – including myself and Captain Phasma – shall be transferring to the base. With every step, we are closer to bringing peace to the galaxy at last." And then he was gone.

Ayessa let out a bated breath. What had he meant by the weapon? This was the first she had heard of 'Starkiller Base' and she was to be moving there? Or at least that is what she assumed. She was beyond furious. Her husband showed her very little courtesy, not even bothering to introduce her to any of his lieutenants, and failed to inform her of something as important as this. Ayessa felt very belittled, as if she was some pet to keep around for whenever the General wanted company.

Ayessa approached one of the lieutenants close to her. She glanced at his name tag, "Mitaka." She announced. The lieutenant turned to her and nodded his head in salute. The lieutenant swallowed nervously as he took notice of her anger. Ayessa noticed this and smiled at him in attempt to ease his nerves, "Do you mind telling me what that was?" She pointed at the now blank screen where the video was.

"Mandatory morale session, ma'am," Mitaka answered her, "We have them twice a day, everyone must stop what they are doing to watch it. This one was shorter than most, they are given by those in high power, usually General Hux."

 _'Mandatory morale sessions?'_ Ayessa scoffed. The General loved the sound of his own voice didn't he? "Thank you, lieutenant, dismissed." Ayessa nodded to him, leaving to question her husband on what she had just heard.

* * *

Ayessa found him standing curtly outside one of the interrogation rooms, she narrowed her eyes at him. "What the Suns are you doing?" She failed to notice the doorway was open and there was a man strapped to the chair inside, staring intently at her.

"Awaiting Ren's arrival, it is apparent his tardiness needs seeing to," Armitage replied smoothly, "Go back to our quarters, Ayessa, you needn't have a part in this." Ayessa lifted one of her brows menacingly, unable to fathom what he meant, "You don't have the _guts_ to handle this, my dear." Armitage was bitter, seemingly referencing something of which she had no idea.

"Handle wha-" Ayessa cut herself off when she turned her head to the chair in the interrogation room. Taking in the figure before her, covered from head to toe in sweat, blood and dirt. Ayessa held her breath, her heart picking up pace. Images flashed through her mind, bringing up old memories she had long hidden away. Could it be?

The pilot in the chair leaned as far forwards as he could in his weak state as the ebony haired beauty took tentative steps towards him. It seemed impossible, but she was even more beautiful than when he had last seen her all those summers ago. Ayessa's hand lifted from her side when she entered the room in a trance. She wanted to touch him, to make sure he was real. She wanted to feel his dark locks in her fingers, feel the warmth of his cheek in her palm, make sure he wasn't a figment of her imagination.

Before she could get any closer, Ayessa felt a gloved hand grab her outstretched wrist and, with great force, she was spun around to face her husband. Her spare hand flew up to prevent her from colliding with the General, slamming her palm on the General's chest. She raised her eyes, her face inches from the infuriated General, "I told you to go back to our quarters!" The General raised his voice, eyes ablaze. Ayessa ignored him and looked behind her at the confused pilot. The General released a noise akin to a growl, turning her and pushing her into one of the Stormtrooper's arms. "What is the matter with you?" Armitage was cut off with his barrage of questions when Kylo Ren walked up to them and, without a word, entered the interrogation room, the doors closing behind him with a hiss.

The pair waited for a moment, listening intently for any noise though they could hear nothing. Ayessa gave up and began to twist and rotate her body in attempt to get out the Stormtrooper's vice grip, Armitage glared at her. Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air. Ayessa's eyes widened. What was Ren doing?

Then the doors opened to reveal a very confident Kylo Ren and an unconscious pilot. "It's in a droid, a BB unit." Ren announced, stopping in front of General Hux. Ayessa frowned, what was he referring to? What did he have to go to so much effort, cause so much pain, for?

"Well then, if it's on Jakku we'll soon have it," Armitage replied, his lips twitching with a smirk.

"I'll leave that to you," Ren said and quickly departed. Armitage's eyes drifted back to his wife whilst hers settled on the incapacitated pilot, her face contorted into one of agony, as if she was feeling his pain. Armitage's eye twitched in anger.

The General turned on his heel, "Take her back to my room, make sure she stays there."

* * *

 **I was originally planning to put more in this chapter (more interactions between Hux and Ayessa) but I ended up writing more than I have in any other chapter and I thought it was enough. Hope you enjoyed! And what is between Ayessa and Poe hmm?**


	4. Chapter Four

It was early in the evening when General Hux returned to his chambers. He found that working without the threat of his wife coming to disrupt him allowed to him to work more efficiently and as a result of this, he was able to return to his wife earlier than he presumed. It was only when he was walking back to his living quarters that he began to question the events that had occurred earlier in the day. Why had Ayessa seemed so intrigued by the pilot? A Resistance fighter, at that! Did she have affiliations with the Resistance?

Armitage had worked himself up so much that by the same he entered his chambers, he was fuming. Hux eyed his wife, sitting daintily on the sofa and, slowly shrugged his greatcoat from his shoulders and removed his gloves, one finger at a time. Taking his time, Armitage hung his coat by the door, running his hands down it to straighten any folds that may cause it to crease overnight, and slipping his leather gloves into the pocket.

Ayessa fidgeted in her seat, unable to predict the level of her husband's anger. She did not understand how one thing she had done warranted such anger, though she was sure she was about to find out. Armitage noticed this movement and turned to face her, not once uttering a single word as he moved around her to fill a glass with liquor before sitting across from her on the opposing sofa. Armitage relaxed in the seat, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other as he regarded as if she was a piece of art.

Ayessa averted her eyes, shifting uncomfortably as her husband's eyes probed her. Her mind kept going back to Poe, each line on his face, each curl in his hair . . . until she shook the thought away. She was brought of her thoughts when she heard the smooth voice of her husband, "What is your affiliation with the pilot?" Armitage sneered, his eyes burning holes into her head.

Ayessa's head shot up. "I have none," Ayessa was no fool, and admitting that she had affiliations with a Resistance pilot would bring her in front of the Supreme Leader. "He simply reminded me of someone I used to know, it was hard to tell underneath all the filth and dirt on him."

"Lying will not bode well for you, Ayessa," Armitage stood up, towering over her. Ayessa's eyes strained as she maintained eye contact with her husband. It was difficult not to be intimidated, but she couldn't give in.

"I can assure you, General, I am telling the truth." Armitage's nostrils flared at her, "What reason would I have to lie to you?"

"You know perfectly why, Ayessa!" the General roared, slamming his glass down on the rosewood coffee table with such force that Ayessa was worried it would shatter. Ayessa bit her lip as she realised that may not have been the smartest thing to say, "Since our wedding you have been anything but loyal to me or the First Order. I am beginning to question whether or not I should introduce you to the Supreme Leader, he would probably frighten you into shape."

"I am not some animal to be tamed!" Ayessa lost her temper, shooting up from her seat and almost colliding with the General's chest. Only in this position did she realise how short she was in comparison to the General. Nevertheless, Ayessa's confidence never faltered. She rose her hand and prodded Armitage's chest as she continued, " _You_ brought me aboard this ship, _you_ chose to marry me; it is not my fault that you are not satisfied with what you received."

The General's hand came up fast and wrapped around Ayessa's wrist, the other clasping the back of her neck. "And what makes you so sure that I am dissatisfied?" The General withdrew the hand that was around her neck so that he could twirl a piece of her hair in his hand; it was so long, so silky. "I married you for stability. So far that is the only thing you have neglected to give me by disrupting my meetings. I chose you for your beauty. How great would it look for the General of the First Order to have a Goddess such as yourself as a wife? When the new Empire rises, you will be by my side and you will have all you want. What more could you wish for?"

"I wish for you not to treat me as an animal! A tool for your gain! I am not a fantasy!" Ayessa ripped her wrist from the General's loosening grip and used all her strength to push the General away from her. Armitage stumbled backwards a few steps. This is not what he expected. "Don't you get it? If you want me, you have to earn me! You don't even bother to tell me that we're moving to this new base of yours! You have so little regard for me or my welfare. Has it ever once occurred to you that I don't want to be here?"

Armitage had not expected her to know about the transfer to Starkiller, but he ignored her accusations for she had her own secrets she failed to tell him, "You can't truly believe me to be honest with you when you allow me to know so little about you? When you hide your past from me or when you lie to me about the pilot you so _clearly_ have affections for?!" Armitage strode forwards and gripped her arms by her shoulders.

"I owe you _nothing,_ " Ayessa gritted out, leaning closer to Armitage, "I have told you, that pilot doesn't mean a darn thing to me."

"So if I were to order his execution, you wouldn't care?" Armitage shot back, awaiting her reaction. Armitage would catch her out in her lie.

Ayessa's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened ever so slightly. What would happen if she said she wouldn't? Would Armitage simply go ahead with the order? And were she to say that she would, would Armitage punish both Poe and herself? Armitage could, under no circumstances, know about her ties to the Resistance. But it seemed there was no need for Ayessa to reply because Armitage had already determined that she was tied to this pilot. His fingernails dug into her shoulders as he tightened his grip and his glare hardened.

" _You are lying to me, Ayessa_ ," Armitage spat, drawing his words out. Ayessa shuddered. Never in her life had she been more fearful of this man, it had never occurred to her as much as now that he held her life in his hands. This slip could mean the end for her. Ayessa recoiled in her husband's arms, shaking her head ever so slightly. If possible, Armitage's grip tightened. By morning, there would surely be bruises on her arms. The angered General searched her eyes for confirmation and all he got was desperation. Without another word, Armitage released Ayessa, causing her to collapse onto the sofa behind her, and stormed from the room.

* * *

Ayessa waited for the General to return, resuming her position on the sofa. Two hours had passed and there was no sign of Armitage. Fed up with waiting for husband, Ayessa decided she would take the risk of visiting Poe. Surprisingly, the two Stormtroopers stationed outside her room had disappeared, perhaps dismissed by the General when he had entered the room before their argument. Ayessa was walking for what felt like hours, not surprising considering the Finaliser was three kilometres long, when she found the room housing Poe.

There was one Stormtrooper stationed outside of the room and Ayessa prayed that he had not been instructed to stop her. Swallowing her nerves, Ayessa approached him. "FN-2187," she announced, reading his name from his uniform, "I shall be needing a moment alone with the prisoner. Please close the door after me." Without waiting for his reply, Ayessa entered the room with the groggy Poe Dameron. To her surprise, and great relief, she heard the sound of the door closing behind her.

With her attention now fully on the pilot, Ayessa rushed towards him, "Poe!" she exclaimed, holding his face in the palm of her hand, using the other to wipe away the dirt and dried blood on his face with her sleeve. "Oh, Poe. What have they done to you?"

"I'm fine, don't fuss about me, 'Essa," Poe made a lopsided grin, "I'm more worried about why you're here."

"The marriage my father planned for me, the one I told you about, it was to the General. We've been married for a few weeks now," Ayessa smiled meekly. Poe's face fell, the grin dropping from his face. "I don't even want to think of what he'd do to me if he knew I was here. Abraxis would have had my head if he ever knew we were together."

"Ayessa, there is a surveillance camera in this room." Ayessa's heart plummeted, a spike of fear running through her. Slowly, she raised her eyes and saw the camera in the corner of the room staring at her. No doubt General Hux was staring straight back at her through the lens. Ayessa cursed, causing Poe's lips to twitch as if he was about to smile again, though the circumstances did not call for it.

"He's probably already seen me. I'll get you out of her - oh, Heavens. I must go-" Ayessa didn't even have to chance to finish her sentence before the door opened and two Stormtroopers entered. Roughly, they each grabbed one of Ayessa's arms and pulled her from the room, like a rag doll. Ayessa did her best to ignore Poe's screams for her. Ayessa kicked and dragged her heels in attempt to get the Stormtroopers to let go of her, nothing would work. These soldiers were like steel – she had to commend Armitage for this.

After what seemed like eternity, Ayessa was brought to an isolated room with two figures that made her heart leap from her chest in fright. The two Stormtroopers brought her in front of the two men, kicking the backs of her knees and forcing her to kneel. Ayessa's, now free, hands lurched out and hit the cool metal to stop her from falling over herself. Ayessa's lengthy hair covered her vision and she could see nothing but the deep black of her silky hair. Because of this, she did not see as a pale hand sped towards her and gripped her chin, tilting her face towards them. General Hux was crouching on the ground, red-faced and angrier than he had ever been towards his wife.

"This is your last chance, Ayessa. Either you tell me your secret or Ren here will take it from you. Surely you don't want him rummaging around in your mind?" Armitage sneered at his wife, harshly pushing her chin away as he stood up to his full height.

"I won't tell you _anything_ ," Ayessa grounded out, knowing it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she wished to keep her integrity. Within seconds of her reply, she felt an aching pain in the back of her mind. The pain blossomed, spreading to the rest of her head. It was a dull throbbing at first and Ayessa had to grit her teeth so that she wouldn't make a noise that would show her pain. Then a sharp pain hit her, making her gasp as the throbbing became more intense and she lost her sense of balance. Ayessa let out an ear-splitting scream, feeling as if her head was being torn apart. Images flashed in her mind as Ren delved further and further into her memories. When he finally got to the memories he was looking for, he took his time to observe them. He saw through Ayessa's eyes as she wrapped her arms around the naked flesh of Poe Dameron's torso, her fingernails digging into his back, down it as she swung her legs around his hips, emitting breathy moans into the air. Somewhat embarrassed, Ren went further, to when Ayessa told Poe of her forced engagement that had been made the year before the pair had involved themselves with each other. Ayessa let out a strangled scream as Ren continued to rummage, tears flowing freely down her face. And suddenly, the pain was lifted. Ayessa collapsed in a heap on the floor, panting as she attempted to regain her breath.

"They were lovers," Ren informed the General, "She met him a year before your engagement and they were in an intimate and sexual relationship and continued it through your engagement until he returned to the Resistance. He is her only tie to it. Sever that and she will have only the First Order." He then left, leaving Ayessa a quivering mess in front of the enraged General.

* * *

 **This was an interesting chapter, for me at least. General Hux wasn't very nice and Ayessa stood up for herself. Now you know more about her and Poe!**


	5. Chapter Five

Ayessa once again found herself sent her quarters as if she were a disobedient child, by her husband no less! However, this time she was left in Armitage's office, no doubt because her husband believed a security camera would keep her in check and there was no such thing in their quarters. The office was grand, Ayessa noticed, larger than their bedroom, but it was painfully bare. The metal walls and floor were hostile and bit at her feet as she walked, there was a lack of decoration and warmth in the room, and despite its size, the only furniture was that of the desk.

Ayessa shivered, too shaken to attempt escape and somehow unable to keep warmth in her body, and wandered over to the desk. Like the rest of the steely office, the desk was bland and uninteresting. A stack of papers, neatly placed, perched themselves on the corner of the desk, a contrast to the files spread haphazardly across the rest of the desk. A pen sat on the floor beneath the desk, what must have once been a full pen holder was now completely empty. A half empty mug of some form of beverage stood on file, leaving a ring of stain beneath it, stagnant and more than likely undrinkable. Next to it stood a near empty bottle of alcohol, the cap nowhere to be found. As Ayessa sat down in the rather plush chair, the most decorative and inviting thing in the barren room, and pulled her legs up and beneath her, it struck her that such an organised man as Armitage would have to have been mentally strained to make such a disarray.

Ayessa slumped in her chair, too mentally exhausted to stay awake for much longer. Just as she was about to shut her eyes, in her peripheral vision she spotted something. It wasn't much, but it could be. The one single drawer of the desk was partially open, intriguing her. This may have been where he was keeping his spare pens, or it could have been something completely different. Biting her lip, Ayessa gripped the cool handle and yanked it open, her eyes shut tight. When she opened her eyes, Ayessa's breath hitched in her throat.

There was only one object in the drawer, it was small and to anyone else, it would have had little meaning. But to Ayessa, it meant a great deal. Gulping, she picked up the object, running her fingers down the length. Not one speck of dust lay upon the glass, nor a scratch or stain on the wood. Her fingers ran over the gold engraving reading the name 'Ayessa Torsin'. Her eyes lit up with fascination as she studied the picture of herself. When had it been taken? She was younger, more carefree, her smile not as forced as it was now. But why did the General have this? Why had he gone to the trouble to frame it, and for how long? Her heart fluttered slightly, had she been wrong in thinking the General had no compassion? How long had he spent looking at this picture, studying her face? Was this picture here to remind him of his commitments when he allowed himself to overwork? Did he have this picture to remind himself of his wife whenever he felt lonely?

Nevertheless, Ayessa felt a light blush grace her cheeks, a warmth spreading throughout. She welcomed it in the bone-chilling room, didn't the General have any forsaken heating?! Ayessa gently placed the picture back in its home, pushing the drawer shut again. Something stirred within her, an emotion she had tried to suppress years ago. All this time, Ayessa had believed that she was just a bed-warmer to the General – not a very good one at that – but now? The man seemingly devoid of all emotion other than hatred – was he not beyond compassion?

 _What now?_ Ayessa thought to herself. Now that the irksome General had his answers, how would he handle seeing her again? And what of Poe? The possibilities were endless... Sighing, Ayessa shut her eyes and allowed herself to slip into a short slumber.

* * *

Ayessa was shaken from her doze by the rattling of the glasses on the table, a sharp noise ringing in her ears and provoking the mind-splitting migraine she seemed to have gained during her sleep. Ayessa groaned, feeling a tremor beneath her. Startled, Ayessa jumped from her seat and ran straight from the door. To her surprise, there were no Stormtroopers waiting outside of the office, but Ayessa didn't want to risk her husband's wrath yet again.

However the thought occurred to her that Poe could be in danger, and this thought had her dashing for the control room, despite her angry husband who would no doubt be lurking near.

"Supreme Leader Snoke was explicit, capture the droid if we can but destroy it if we must," the voice of General Hux was the first thing she heard when she got to the bridge.

"How capable are your soldiers, General?" the unmistakable voice of Kylo Ren, or at least his mask, replied, a lilt of amusement in his voice – though it was impossible to tell what he was feeling because of the mask veiling his face.

"I won't have you question my methods," General Hux snapped. Ayessa could hear the contempt in his voice without having to turn the corner.

"They're obviously skilled at committing high treason, maybe Leader Snoke should consider using a clone army." Ayessa frowned. Yet another mention of the mysterious Supreme Leader the General had mentioned yesterday. Ayessa would have laughed at the fact that there was someone who could make Kylo Ren so derisive if weren't for the nature of their conversation.

"My men are exceptionally trained, programmed from birth," the choleric General insisted. Never would the General have another criticise his technique. In the short time Ayessa had known Armitage, she had learned that his pride and joy was this vessel and his regime. Any negative comments about it would be taken as a personal offence.

"Then they should have no problem retrieving the droid, unharmed," Kylo Ren demanded. Ayessa peered round the corner into the bridge, watching the General and Kylo arguing head to head, Armitage's back to her.

"Careful, Ren, that your personal interests not interfere with orders from Leader Snoke," General Hux replied, no doubt a smirk on that pallid face of his.

"And may your personal interests not interfere with yours," Kylo inclined his head in Ayessa's direction, causing Hux to look over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed at his wife, sending a shiver down her spine. Ayessa wanted nothing more than to run out of sight, but she held her ground. Her saving grace came when Kylo chose to speak again, "I want that map, for your sake I suggest you get it."

Kylo Ren stormed off, no doubt going to mope in his quarters about the insolent General. Ayessa didn't wait for the General to address her. "What is going on? Why did the ship shake?" Armitage continued to glare at Ayessa, not letting on his actual emotions. Though he was surprised that the tumult from the hangar had caused the ship to rumble – who knew TIE fighters could do so much damage?

"No doubt you played a hand in this, my dear," the General sneered, something Ayessa was sick of, "Don't try and act innocent, I know what you hid. You're the only one here with a link to the Resistance, how else would that pilot escape? Come, I'm taking you to Snoke."

Well that was a surprise. Ayessa gulped as her hand was once again stolen from her and she was lead to what she could only assume was her doom. Ayessa knew that this was her chance, her chance to play her cards right and get into the General's head. The Resistance would thank her later.

"He escaped? I didn't help him, I have been asleep this entire time. _Please, Armitage, don't take me to him!_ " Ayessa tried her hardest to let desperation seep into her tone. The General let out a guttural noise, pushing her into the nearest empty office.

"Go on then, dear. Persuade me," the General's eyes bore into hers but the sneer had disappeared. It was unwise for the General to lose his composure. Ever since Ayessa's arrival he had been more violent and aggressive, the stress never lifting off of his shoulders.

"I still stand by what I told you, General, but I care enough for you not to betray you like that. I know we have our differences, and I understand that I'm stubborn and unpleasant, but we can fix this," Ayessa's hand trailed up Armitage's chest, rolling the silk between her fingers, "I have long left the Resistance behind, my only link has disappeared. I've had time to think. I want this to work between us. Please trust me. Please?" Ayessa took a deep breath, shaking away the feeling of betrayal.

Ayessa's question was met with a pair of lips on hers.

* * *

 **I have big plans for Ayessa. Don't worry. And please leave a review, I love reading them!**


	6. Chapter Six

Ayessa could not move, she dared not. The General's lips were forceful, yet she did not resist. Ayessa knew she should detest this man, the commander of the galaxy's biggest weapon, General of the loathsome First Order, yet she disregarded all of her inhibitions. All desires were carnal and it mattered not to Ayessa what sort of monster this was. The General ran his tongue along Ayessa's bottom lip, his teeth tugging at the supple flesh. His hands graced her hips, sliding up her body and riding the red velvet fabric of her dress up as he did so. Ayessa's back met the cool of the wall behind her, sending a momentary shiver down her spine. She gasped from the chill as Armitage used one hand to push back the shoulder of her dress, moving his lips from her mouth to the tender skin of her neck.

Ayessa hummed a low moan as the General's lips began to suck on her arched neck, tilting her head backwards in ecstasy. Hux halted in his ministrations, raising his eyes to examine his wife. Her eyes were closed, her black lashes fanning across her cheekbones, her lips slightly parted as she exhaled a light breath. Smiling to himself, the General went back to work, ensuring whatever he did to her was visible. Seeing the pilot and Ayessa together had truly shaken him; he couldn't risk losing her.

The General pressed his body into Ayessa's, their bodies now flush against each other. Her slender fingers clutched the General's silk shirt and she felt one foot lift from the ground, her calf wrapping around Armitage's thigh. Ayessa let out another breathless moan as her heart fluttered in anticipation.

"Enjoying yourself, General?"

The voice modulator did nothing to disguise the amusement in Ren's tone. The General reluctantly pulled himself from Ayessa's neck, flaring his nostrils and taking a deep, angered breath before turning to the Commander. Ayessa glanced towards Ren, the adrenaline coursing through her veins firing her fury but a throbbing pain in the back of her head made itself known. Her discomfort must have been visible because the General quickly aided her, "Have some decency, Ren. She's suffered enough from your will already."

It was strange to hear such words come from the man who had ordered the (very painful) invasion of her mind not even six hours before. Ayessa didn't mention it though, the unshakable sensation of Ren shuffling through her mind a distraction.

"Teach your whore to be quiet, the whole ship could have heard her," Ren replied to the General, finally exiting her mind. Ayessa gasped in relief, not caring for the Commander's derogatory comments. Before Hux could protest, Ren spoke again, "I've discussed with the Supreme Leader; Snoke wants to see her."

"No." Ayessa protested, her voice echoing around the room as her superiors looked at her incredulously. Silence reigned; the only noise in the room being the sound of Ayessa' shuddering heart, thundering in her ears. It didn't take long for it to dawn on her that what she had said would not be well appreciated. Without warning, an invisible force collided with her cheek, throwing her head backwards into the metal wall. A searing pain blossomed in her cheek, Ayessa rose a shaky hand to cradle it; there would be no bruise, yet the pain would remain for the next week.

"Ren!" General Hux shouted, livid. "You are not permitted to use the Force on my wife!" Ayessa looked to Hux in disbelief, her heart warming ever so slightly.

"I don't recall you saying that when you came to me, begging to put your wife in line because you couldn't do so yourself," Kylo retorted sharply, "The Supreme Leader wants to see her."

* * *

Ayessa had never felt so small in all of her twenty-three years of living. The sight of the hologram of the hideous creature in front of her repulsed her and his icy leer made her feel nothing less than violated. There was a tremendous pressure on her chest, forcing her to fight for breath. The poor girl trembled where she stood under the scrutiny of the three most feared men in the galaxy. What she wouldn't give for the comforting embrace of her mother.

"This is certainly an interesting predicament we have found ourselves in, gentlemen," the figure spoke for the first time, his gravelly voice sending a shiver down Ayessa's spine. "We have a Resistance accomplice in our grasp, the General's whore, no less. Very interesting." Anger flared in her chest, Ayessa had lost count of how many times she had been called such – more often than not by the gracious Kylo Ren. "Calm yourself, young one. You are much more than a simple whore. Much more indeed..."

"Supreme Leader, what do you mean by that?" Kylo stepped forwards, as confused as Ayessa was.

"Patience, my apprentice. We shall see in time. For now, however, she shall aid us and our cause."

"What would you suggest?"

"No doubt the pilot will be back, next time with a full squadron of pilots behind him. He would not come back here just to retrieve her, that would be too reckless. Nevertheless, we must play our cards right, we must be careful. If all else fails in your plans, General, your wife might just be the key to our victory." Snoke's eyes settled on Ayessa once again, "Do not be fooled, young one, your actions will not go unpunished. I shall be keeping a close eye on you, to betray me would be to warrant your own death.

"You may go, young one, Captain Phasma will escort you back to your chambers."

Ayessa gulped and nodded, scurrying out of the room with haste. Only when she was fully clear of the room did she finally allow herself to breathe. It didn't occur to her that she was still being discussed.

* * *

"Supreme Leader, I cannot promise her allegiance-"

"You must, General! Turn her to our side, or kill her."

"But Supreme Leader, you said-"

"I know what I said, but a defector is of no use to me. I do not care how you choose to do it, impregnate her or threaten her, it makes no difference as long as she is willing to join us. I also want her punished for her actions to ensure she does not do any such thing again. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

"Dismissed."

* * *

Captain Phasma was by far the friendliest person Ayessa had met in the First Order so far. She had not been manhandled as she had been by the other Stormtroopers and the warm female voice was a comfort she didn't realise she had been needing. Despite the fact that they had only exchanged a few meagre words, Ayessa felt the need to invite her into her and the General's quarters.

"Would you, um, like to come in?" Ayessa hesitated, suddenly feeling as if the seemingly stoic Trooper would brush her off. "I can make you a drink if you'd like?"

"Well, if you're offering then I cannot say no," Phasma agreed, much to Ayessa's surprise. Ayessa moved to let her in, smiling once she passed.

"Would like tea? We have so many herbal teas that I don't drink – neither does Armitage, now I come to think of it..."

"If you don't mind, I'll have some Tevraki whiskey. If there is any left, that is, I know that it is the General's favourite," Phasma interrupted her rant, a slight tinge of amusement in her tone as she spoke, as though she wanted to ruin the General's late-night drinking.

Ayessa nodded, closing the cupboard she was rummaging through to pour a glass of the whiskey, noting how little there would be left for her husband. She absent-mindedly wondered to herself how Phasma was planning on drinking the beverage if she was wearing a mask. A low hiss behind her told her that the mask would pose no such issue.

Choosing not to pour herself a glass, Ayessa turned with the crystal glass in hand, only to narrowly avoid it slipping from her fingers in pure shock at the woman in front of her. Ayessa had no idea what she was expecting, but it wasn't this. The woman in front of her was beautiful, her short blonde hair was refreshing compared to the waist-length dark hair Ayessa had grown up with all of her life, both her and every woman she came into contact with, and the most stunning cerulean eyes. Seeing her bewildered expression, Phasma chuckled and leaned forwards to take the glass from Ayessa's hand before seating herself on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to look so...so..." Ayessa was lost for words. Perhaps, if Ayessa had been in any other situation, she would hardly have spared her a passing glance, but she had been expecting a creature far from human. She couldn't deny her beauty either way.

"It is to be expected, I would love to see your reaction should Kylo Ren ever reveal himself to you," Phasma smiled, lifted the glass to her mouth and drinking half of it in one go. Ayessa's eyebrows raised in amusement, if this woman drank any quicker, she would be fully intoxicated by the time Armitage returned. "You know the General hasn't always been so uptight."

"What do you mean?"

"I studied at the Academy with him in my adolescence. His father is the Admiral, but Hux was given no special treatment. In fact, I would say that he had the toughest time out of all of us at the Academy. I often wondered what happened when he was at his home during the short holidays we were rewarded with, his father is the most severe man I have ever laid my eyes on - even to this day," Phasma elaborated. Ayessa was fascinated – so she wasn't the only member of their relationship to have had a tough childhood with a stern father. "He has always desired his own Empire, perhaps because he still feels as though his father has power over him. And once he has it, which I do not doubt he will, he will want you as his Empress. When you are not reminiscing with Resistance pilots, he speaks very highly of you."

Ayessa suddenly felt very guilty, as if she owed her allegiance to this man. She was touched by Phasma's words.

Abruptly, the heavily secured door to Ayessa and Armitage's shared chambers flew open to reveal a suspiciously calm General Hux. After finishing his ritual of hanging his coat and checking for any creases, he finally acknowledged the two women watching him. His eyes narrowed on Phasma's glass of his favourite beverage, "Is that my whiskey?" Phasma nodded slyly, to which he rose an eyebrow. "If you wouldn't mind, Captain, I need some time with my wife." Phasma sent Ayessa a jaded look before downing the remaining contents of her glass, retrieving her helmet and leaving the room.

The General turned to her, "We need to talk."

* * *

 **Yay for Phasma!**

 **I'm so sorry for the late update, I didn't realise it had been a month already. I've been so caught up in revision that I've barely had any time for writing. This may have been a bit rushed for that reason, but now we're finally getting into the main storyline.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter Seven

"No, we don't need to talk."

"Yes, we do. The Supreme Leader has made it very clear to me."

This caught Ayessa's attention, "He has? What did he say to you?"

"He told me that you weren't to go unpunished for your actions," Armitage seated himself on the leather sofa. Ayessa, who had only just been worried for her safety, began laughing to herself.

"Punished?!" she asked incredulously, "There is nothing you can do to punish me, being on this ship is punishment enough."

Hux sighed to himself, "We shall be transferring to Starkiller Base at 0400 hours tomorrow morning, from there you will be under either my or Captain Phasma's constant supervision. You have proved yourself to the Supreme Leader to be untrustworthy, you must earn that trust if you wish to have your freedom."

Ayessa's lip twitched into a frown, "Freedom? What freedom? I have had no freedom since I stepped on this ship, nor will I once we get to your base."

Hux groaned, not wishing to argue with his wife yet again. He shot her a cold look which was returned just as scathingly. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Well I see I have no choice-"

"Ayessa!"

Feeling very much like a child throwing a tantrum, Ayessa reluctantly agreed. "Yes."

"Brilliant. Now, we must rest. It is a big day tomorrow, you must be well rested," Armitage trailed his hand across her cheek.

"What is so extremely tiresome about transferring to Starkiller?" she asked him, the corner of her lips twitching into a smile. "Aren't the troops already there?"

"You will see," Armitage said, something akin to a proud smile on his features.

Ayessa nodded, feeling suddenly too tired to argue with him and instead made her way to her wardrobe to get changed. From it she retrieved a nightgown, she knew she would be too cold in it but she had little else. Her home on Iotis had been warm but here it was oh so cold, Ayessa couldn't remember a time when she had been truly warm on the Finaliser other than when she was sat directly in front of the fire.

Momentarily forgetting her husband's ever vigilant gaze on her, Ayessa allowed her dress to pool around her ankles as she stripped and quickly slid her nightgown back on. Hux watched her with admiration, feeling a familiar sense of pride swell up in his chest. Ayessa quickly climbed into bed, feeling the cold nipping at her heels, and Armitage shortly followed her lead.

It wasn't unusual for them to share a bed, it happened most nights when they could stand each other. However tonight was different. Just as sleep began to embrace her, a different pair of arms embraced her instead. Ayessa felt a warm chest against her back as the General rested his chin against her shoulder. She sighed, accepting the warmth happily.

When they woke, it was to the incessant ringing of Hux's alarm at two-thirty in the morning. Ayessa had turned over in her sleep and she found herself waking with her head against her husband's chest, his arm draped over her side. It was strangely peaceful, for once they were not at each other's throats and she was tempted to say she was enjoying the warmth he brought.

True to his word, they had left for Starkiller by four in the morning (a ridiculously early time in the morning, in Ayessa's opinion) and Ayessa was in her new quarters by seven. The sight of the base had horrified her, she had known of its capabilities but she had never seen this weapon of destruction before.

Armitage came to her fifteen minutes before eleven, dressed in his finest uniform and somehow looking smarter than she had ever seen him.

"Here, wear this," Armitage handed Ayessa a black cloak, lined with crimson silk on the inside. He paused to look at her, biting his lip, "No insignia," he hummed, "It will have to do." Ayessa eyed her husband curiously, slipping the cloak onto her shoulders and securing the clasp that hung at the base of her neck.

Armitage nodded at her, his mind seemingly occupied on other things. His hands shook ever so slightly as he pulled the hood up over her head, the only emotion he betrayed, "I don't understand..." she took a hold of Armitage's wrist. "Why are you so anxious?"

Armitage sighed, "This needs to go seamlessly, this is what I've worked my entire career up to. The Supreme Leader has placed his trust in me and I must not fail him."

"I still don't understand," Ayessa continued, her husband now leading the two of them from their chambers. Armitage chose not to reply to his wife, adjusting his cap as he walked. Despite the anxiety she knew he was harbouring, Hux was cool and collected. This was the defining moment in his career, perhaps even his life, and he was more determined than he had ever been.

Soon, he was met by Captain Phasma. "Shall we proceed to the platform, General?" She was met with a curt nod from said General and the two, followed by a confused Ayessa, took a sharp right and exited the base. Ayessa's curiosity was at its peak as the cold air of the barren wasteland they called home met her full force, blowing her hood back off of her face.

Fixing her hood, Ayessa looked up to what was in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat as she observed the thousands of storm-troopers before her, organised uniformly and all as still as could be, braced against the harsh winds of Starkiller Base. The sheer mass of the First Order shouldn't have surprised her, yet it did and it still served to remind her of the First Order's strong and ever-growing power.

Ayessa quickly understood why Armitage had been insistent on her wearing red and black. Her vision was overwhelmed with the sight of the red banners draping down from the cliff above, contrasting with the numerous officers stood at the base of them clad in entirely black. The colours of her clothes made Ayessa look the part of loyal wife, devoted to him and the First Order, as she was made to stand behind the General and to his right. She stood alone, save from the two Storm-troopers who were spaced a few steps behind her.

She could not see her husband's face, but she could picture it easily. Something big was about to occur, and the very thought of what it may be sickened Ayessa to her core. Starkiller Base had been named as such for a reason, after all.

"Today is the end of the Republic," Hux began, his loud voice booming across the land, heard even above the loud wailing of the wind, confirming Ayessa's terrible fear. "The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder. At this very moment in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance." With every moment his voice grew louder, his anger grew stronger, and his passion consumed him. "This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet. All remaining systems will bow to the First Order and will remember this as the last day of the Republic! FIRE!"

His words sent chills down her spine, and Ayessa would forever remember the day that her very own husband sentenced billions of innocent people to a horrific, undeserved death. She didn't need to see his face to know he was no doubt filled with pride and passion at this moment. Ayessa's heart was beating wildly in her chest, hoping against hope that the weapon of mass destruction would somehow not work.

Her fears were realised when she began to hear the low rumble of the weapon, she began to feel the ground shake beneath her feet, and soon she felt a large wave of wind and heat push her backwards as her vision was consumed with red light, nearly blinding her. Ayessa watched as a large jet of flames and energy burst from the planet, miles wide and immediately soaring into the sky beyond her vision. Soon her eyes filled with glossy tears, blurring her vision, but she did not let them fall. Her face was solemn, she was in a state of disbelief.

It was said that the monster beneath the bed of a child would morph into the child's greatest fear as they aged, a deep fear manifesting itself deep within the child. Ayessa no longer feared the monster beneath her bed. It was no longer there. Now it stood before her, in the shape of her husband.

* * *

 **I'm back! It's been over a year but I'm glad to be writing this fic again. I recently watched The Last Jedi and for the most part I enjoyed it (to be honest the only bits I remember right now are the bits I enjoyed), so I've been wanting to write some scenes with Ayessa during The Last Jedi (I already have ahaha) so I've found inspiration to write this again!**

 _ **Please leave a review!**_ **I would love to hear your thoughts on this. Also, tell me what you think of Ayessa and Poe together compared to Ayessa and Hux, I'm very interested!**


End file.
